According to the development of technologies, various functions are added to electronic devices and complex functions are executed. For example, electronic devices may perform a mobile communication function, a data communication function, a data output function, a data storage function, an image photographing function, an audio recording function, and the like. The electronic device may store a plurality of predetermined screens. Further, based on a user's request, the electronic device may display one of the screens.